wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ehrung (OC)
(The idea of my sona as a hybrid of my two main characters came to me a few weeks ago, so the work on the character may take a while to make it unique) 'Ehrung - '(''German: Honor) ''- Character created and owned by user MaciejMMMMM. He is a young dragon living in the village around Five Tails River Delta. Ehrung hatched as a hybrid of Nightwing and Icewing. Appearance Ehrung is looking odd, mostly representing a Nightwing, dragonet. He has eyes of deep shade of blue but her eyeball is like that of Icewing or Sandwing, dark, almost black. Most of his scales is between the dark blue or the light shade of ebony black of her father. Ehrung also inherited the Orion Constellation under her wings, which oddly is visible both on underside and upside of the wings, unlike for other Nightwings. His claws are shaped like those of Icewings and are in color of light grey, almost white, his tail is Nightwing looking, as their spikes on a head and back. She has horns of Nightwing, but in much lighter pattern. Personality Ehrung since the moment of her hatching was always a quiet dragon, avoiding others besides these closest to him. Some dragons even considered him mute for a long time as he avoids talking with strangers and befriending him is quite difficult. He has no trust in dragons from tribes other than Nightwings or Icewings. While living with his mother in the small village along the Great Five Tail River Delta, Ehrung for most of the time stayed in the small house she owned, making sure to stay away from Sandwings whom he is deeply afraid of. Family Ehrung is a son of one of the Icewing diplomats, Ermine, from the second circle and the Nightwing official from Talons Peninsula. During one of the missions his mother met the Nightwing named Shadowbinder, as they were assigned together to deal with the problem around establishing colonies at the eastern bank of Dragonfly Bay in Pantala (After the cataclysm with Breath of Evil the population of Pantala reduced so greatly that continent was later considered abandoned and the Distant Kingdoms took the advantage of it) between Sky Kingdom and the Night Kingdom, which was slowly escalating into conflict. Through weeks of their diplomatic visit in Sky Palace two dragons fell in love with each other. All plans for the young couple was ruined when on one of the balls organized by Queen Garnet during the peace talks ended up in a trap. Most of the guests were massacred including Ehrung's father who helped his mate escape the vast throne room but was taken down by the spear of Skywing spear. Ermine did not even resign from her position in Ice Kingdom and just hid with the egg in one of the small village at the northern coast of Sand Kingdom. She decided to stay hidden and rise the small hybrid herself.Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress